


Zombies?

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, F/M, M/M, Zsasz likes gingerbread, gunshots outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: You had to improvise when the cookies you made for Victor get messed up.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Zombies?

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for the winter bingo thingy

Things were going great with all the baking until you got to the gingerbread cookies, Victor had specifically asked for them and you wanted them perfect. So of course when you heard a nearby gunshot outside you dropped the cookie sheet on the counter, “Oh, no.” You looked at the chaos on the tray in dismay then an idea popped into your head.

* * *

“Hey, babe.” Victor greeted you as he plopped down a stack of presents by the tree, “Place smells good, you get all your baking done, sweetness?”

“Yes, I did. How was Chanukah with Bubby?”

“It was great, she said to bring you next visit.” Victor spotted the plate and made a beeline for it, stopping short when he saw what was on it, “What are these?”

You chewed your lip before answering, “Um, Zombie Gingerbread men.” 

“You made gingerbread zombies?" You nodded. “Sweet!” He grabbed one and nibbled on it happily. 


End file.
